Longinus
by jjao8058
Summary: A what if story where Issei join team "Longinus" This is a story made out of boredom so if you don't like it don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone pays attention to Sensei's words.

"Since an incident where the territory of the two greatest factions of the Vampires got taken down, each of the factions will be feeling nervous from now on. Each of the mythologies will have at least one insanely strong God in their forces, but they have to worry about how people will view them, so they are not able to go out and take down the terrorists so easily. That's why we are in need of a counter-terrorist team consisted of strong fighters that can fight Rizevim and his group head on while being able to move to such places right away."

A counter-terrorist team! Yup, we really need them.

Hey, if he's telling us this, then… It seems like everyone besides me also has realized it due to having all of us gather here.

Sensei then says it while looking around us.

"That team will receive the right to act freely from each faction and it will suit us better the stronger they are. Yeah, all of you here had your name suggested for that counter-terrorist team with mixed background. The Devils, the Fallen Angel, the Angels, a Vampire, the Youkais, a Valkyrie, a Grim Reaper, a beast-man, a human, and finally the Dragons—. You can say you guys are in a different level despite being a mixed team. Furthermore, it will be really easy to have you guys move."

The "Rookies Four", Azazel-sensei, Slash Dog, Irina the reincarnated Angel, Griselda-san, Joker, the Dragon Kings, and the First Gen Sun Wukong. —A mixed team of so much strong people sent from various forces!

This team will surely be easy to take an action, and furthermore powerful!

It seems like others aren't showing any sign of being opposed about it. Though Issei seems troubled about something…

"I agree with the joint. Since we are in this situation, we must cooperate with each other."

Rias shows the sign of agreeing with it. All of us in her group also nod.

"It won't be a problem. I will allow myself to fight alongside Rias and Hyoudou Issei."

"I have no objection."

"Me too… Though it seems like my role is to support everyone from the rear."

Sairaorg-san, Sona-kaichou, and Seegvaira Agares also agree to it.

"I also have no objection aye~. It will be easy to work with the youngsters rather than doing this with just an old geezer like myself."

Even the First Gen agrees. Wow, isn't this going to be amazing since the First Gen will also be fighting!?

However, the Joker Dulio tilts his head saying "_What's wrong with you Issei?"._

"What's wrong? Does something bother you?"

Sensei asks.

Everyone moves there gaze toward Issei.

—Then I ask one of my doubts to Sensei.

"I don't mind about this team being organized, but how will we make our move from now on…?"

"You can act how you usually do. Don't tell me you think all of you will act together all the time? It's such a big group, so we can't have all of you moved that easily. Everyone has their own job to do after all. You can simply cooperate with those who can act right away when something happens by communicating with each other. This is a team for that reason. The thing is, we want to make a group of people that can cooperate officially."

Well, that's true.

It will be better for each side to act on their own most of the time. We can't change our lifestyle all of a sudden.

That will be easier, and if it gets dangerous, we can simply team up.

First Gen then says it after taking a step forward.

"Now then. Are there any of you youngsters that want to get stronger?"

"—! What do you mean by that?"

First Gen answers Rias's question with a wrinkled smile.

"I will train all of you from scratch. —There's no point to having formed this team if each of you can't at least defeat a High-class Devil and High-level Angel. I will eventually have each of you reach the strength of an Ultimate class."

—!

First Gen is going to train us! Evil Dragons certainly are powerful. Obviously it's better to increase our strength. If First Generation Sun Wukong is the one guiding us, then there is nothing more we can ask for!

First Gen says it while looking around.

"—I will train you two, the Two Heavenly Dragons. I will teach you the way how you must fight against the Evil Dragons from scratch. Especially the Longinus possessors and their Masters may end up fighting God-class in the future, so I will train you to the point where you can even fight the Gods."

That should have been the situation but at this point in time that training would only get in the way of something I have to do…

*sigh*

Everybody move their attention towards Issei once again…

Issei did something nobody expected…He bowed towards everyone in the room and what he said next not only shocked the Gremory group but everyone in the room except Vali and The First Gen…

"I'm sorry everyone but I can't join [D×D]".

The moment Issei said that.

"Ise!"

"Ise-san!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-senpai!"

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Is that you Ise-kun!?"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

"What are you talking about Hyoudou!?"

Rias, Asia, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Sona-kaichou, and Saji call out my name.

"What nonsense are you saying Issei?"

Even Azazel-sensei asks me with narrowed eyes…

I was about to tell them the entire truth when Vali interfered…

"You are going to seek him don't you?"

"I have to…"

"You do realize that you may get targeted by every factions"

"I know"

"Oi.! What are you two idiots talking about? Sensei is now running out of patience…

"Tell them your plan Hyoudou Issei"

*sigh* I'm going to talk to the God from the Bible…

_What?! _

Everybody was stunned. Nobody managed to do something….

By the time everyone's brain started working again Hyoudou Issei was long gone…


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of Longinus [True Longinus]

"HAHAHA! You were unexpectedly fast. No, I'll take that back. —You were faster than I predicted. How was the realm of the dead, Cao Cao?"

"…For the God himself that dropped me down there to ask my opinion about it, you really are a horrible God, Śakra-sama."

"And where are Georg and Leonardo?"

"…Georg started researching about magic down at the realm of the dead. It seems like he won't be coming back for a while. Leonardo is staying with Georg."

"HAHAHA! Longinus possessors sure are guys that you can't come to understand. Well, that's alright. —Like I promised, I'll return the Holy Spear."

"By the way, did something happen over here?"

"—Good timing. How about you join him as well? I'll talk to the other forces. Do it since you are a "human" that was chosen by the Holy Spear. —Slaying the Evil Dragons and a Lucifer that is."

"…Evil Dragons…and a Lucifer, huh."

"HAHAHA! That's the spirit! Don't you think so too? Śakra-dono?"

"HAHAHA! That's the spirit! Don't you think so too? Śakra-dono?"

A voice reached my ears but I can't feel any presence at all…When I turn around I saw him…

"Hyoudou Issei!"

"It's good to see you again Cao Cao…"

"What are you doing here?"

"….."

No answer…something is wrong here this man right here looks like him but something about this person is saying that he is not Hyoudou Issei…the man that defeated me back in the Underworld.

"I know I said this before but let me ask you again"

"I really want to know. –Hyoudou Issei. What are you?"

"Like I thought, it really is weird no matter how much I think about it. It is hard to qualify you when you returned by your own powers. You are no longer a Heavenly-Dragon. But you also don't fit in the True-Dragon or Dragon-God category….and right now I can sense a very unique and mysterious power in you… That's why, who actually are you…

"Isn't that the million dollar question right Śakra-dono?"

At the mention of his name Śakra just laugh so hard even Cao Cao taught he was crazy…

"HAHAHA! You sure are someone that you can't come to understand. Well, that's right. —Even I don't know what you are boy."

"Now enough with the silly questions…What do you want boy?"

"I'd like to request the help of Cao Cao"

"Why should I help you?"

"It would benefit you in the long run…"

"hmmm" The way he said that without any hesitation means he is serious about it…and I don't see any problem with helping seeing as I would be working with them from now on…Might as well see what he is up to…maybe I would find what he really is…

"Okay, I'll do it"

"So how can I help you?"

"I need you to kill me…"


End file.
